From EP1285421, there is known a technique for hanging of items such as posters, which in the edge for hanging are provided with a rail.
With the known technique, the rail is guided and put into a slit in the side of an object consisting of a roll up unit, whereafter the hanging rail is fixed in a mechanical bed or slit, which is shaped in such a way that it can fix the rail when the poster is rolled up and out.
It has been found, however, that this known technique involves some drawbacks, including that the poster, which is to be hanged, is easily damaged when it is inserted sideways in a roll up unit through slits in the end surfaces of the roll up unit.
Moreover, the necessary sideways movement at insertion and removal of posters in the roll up unit is space demanding since the operations demand a total width, which as a minimum corresponds to the poster roll up unit's width and the poster's width.
This demand for width often limits use of the technique in space-limited applications.
Furthermore, it has been found that there can be a safety problem with the slit in the side of the poster roll up unit where especially the fingers of children can be stuck.
From EP 1093106 A2 is furthermore known a roll up unit, which consists of a cylinder, which is on the surface provided with magnets for fastening a poster, which is to be rolled up.
It has been found, however, that rolling up posters around a cylinder, which has magnets mounted on the surface has drawbacks, including that the poster is deformed at the magnets caused by mechanical pressure from these.